It is known that the use of plows or other devices having for example tillage discs for tilling the earth or otherwise opening and turning a furrow through the ground suffer from the disadvantage that the moisture in the soil is unnecessarily exposed to evaporation. However, it is necessary to open the earth so that the ground beneath the surface may be seeded, fertilized and watered. In the prior art, whether this was accomplished by machinery or done manually, prior art machines or manual systems also suffered from the disadvantage that fertilizer may have been delivered into close proximity to the seeds being sown occasionally resulting in the seeds becoming chemically burnt.